


The letter

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin Dean Winchester, Assassin Sam Winchester, Castiel Has A Daughter, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: A world class contract killer finds an envelope at his dead drop. Inside is about $25.45 and a handwritten note with a signature from a 12 year old girl. Will he help the girl and will he find love or destruction at the end of his journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the facebook group Destiel port: Prompts, fanfictions, writings and support. Enjoy.

Dean was an assassin of sorts. He had been rescued from his family when he was young. Too young to remember, all he knows is that he has his brother with him and his parents were cruel, unfeeling humans. Alistair saved him and Sammy from them. If he hadn't Dean and Sam would be dead. But Alistair had a price. If Sam and Dean were to stay with him, they had to earn their place and Alistair had the perfect idea. He needed contract killers. So he trained Dean and Sam to the best of their ability. Their were widely feared in the gang business, if you pissed off Alistair you had to deal with Sam and Dean. You had to pray for Sam to be the one sent after you, Dean was ruthless. He had to be. He was always told that he wore his heart on his sleeve and if he wanted to stay he couldn't do that so Alistair would teach him a "lesson". He learned and shut out his emotions, preferring to be cold and calculating but anytime Alistair threatened Sam, Dean would jump in front. That was the one thing he couldn't have shut down if he tried. Nobody hurt his little brother. Alistair grew tired of Dean always protecting Sam so he had thrown Dean out who had then helped his brother escape the life and go to Stanford to become a lawyer. Not a big movie lawyer but just a small defence lawyer to stay hidden from Alistair and Dean stayed in the life to watch Sam's back and make sure he was never found.

"Sammy, listen. I'm at the dead drop so I have to run. I will call you after I pick up my new assignment. Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Tell Jess I say hey would you? Sure Bitch." Dean hung up the phone with a grin and a silent promise to not get hurt or let Alistair find Sam and Jess. They were finally happy and he wasn't going to stop until Alistair let Sam go. He hadn't. He stopped and noticed a perfectly white envelope sitting on the window ledge with an arrow pointing out the window. Dean sighed and picked it up, hearing change jangle in the envelope. Curious, he opened it and dumped out twenty-five, forty-five and a small wrinkled letter. He opened and read it.

_**I need help. My father is an accountant at Novak Industries. My uncle works there too as their personal lawyer. They have gotten threatening letters by an anonymous source and I'm scared. I need them in** _

_**my life. I don't have anyone else. I heard you were the one to come to. My address is 221 Sapster Drive. My name is Claire Novak, my father's name is Castiel Novak. I swear if you help me I will help you any** _

_**way I can.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Claire Novak** _

****Dean sighed and folded up the letter and put the change in his pocket. Then without a word he grabbed his gun and headed out the door to Sapster Drive. What a killer can't be curious?


	2. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets up with Claire Novak. Heir to the Novak Industries CEO. Will Dean help the girl? Or will he let her entire family fall apart because Sam is found. Keep reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such positive notes on this. I love it! Thank you for your support. :)

It's eleven o'clock at night on Sapster Drive. The little girl hasn't shown up and Frankly, Dean is getting annoyed. Was he pranked? Cause if so, someone is going to pay. He was just starting his car to leave when a blonde head popped out from the passenger side of his car. "Let's go." The kid said climbing into Dean's car. "Woah, woah, woah. Who do you think you are?" He asked incredulous of this kid's bravery. "Claire Novak at your service." She said turning to him holding her hand out for a shake. Dean cautiously took her hand and shook it before putting the car in drive. "Where to kid?" He looked over at her to see her frowning. "I'm not a kid, and McDonald's. They have good nuggets there." Dean grinned as he drove off. 

"So, here's the letters you need you to read. You got my payment?" Claire said after grabbing a fry. "Yeah I got the twenty-five dollars and forty-five cents. " Dean said with a grin as he took the letters from her. He started to look through them as Claire took more of his fries and he frowned. "I recognise the handwriting. If I'm not mistaken, it could be Zachariah's. Or asmodeus's." He said flipping through them. "Who or who?" Claire asked stopping her theft at the apple pie. "Zachariah or Asmodeus. They work for Alistair. Is there anything particularly big your family is working on?" Dean asked putting the papers down. "Besides creating new tech, no I don't think so. I'm not allowed in the bigger inner workings of the company though so I could be wrong." Claire shrugged and reached for the apple pie. "Nu-uh." Dean said grabbing her hand. "The apple pie's mine sweetheart." She glared at him. "It's just pie. You can get another one." Dean shook his head as he picked up the apple pie box. "You apparently haven't been taught correctly. Pie is the essence of heaven on earth. It is the greatest thing to have ever been created. And here's rule number one. You don't take my pie from me, I take your pie from you." Dean grinned as he snagged her pie. Claire shook her head. "Here I thought Charlie was the nerd alert. Now I've got two of you." She looked through her hair as she pleaded silently with him. Dean sighed and gave Claire back her pie. "Yes I'll take the gig. But in payment, you come with me when its over and we'll try all the pies in the world." She grinned and held out her hand again. "It's a deal." Dean took her hand and shook just as his phone rang.

"Alistair." Dean answered recognising the number instantly. "Dean. What did I tell you about wearing your heart on your sleeve." Alistair said. Dean spun looking around everywhere. "You won't find me Dean. I have eyes everywhere. Just like I can see poor little Sammy studying for class. Oh he has a girlfriend now? Dean you shouldn't have." Dean felt himself get angry. "Leave Sam out of this. He's happy and free. Do whatever you want to me." Alistair chuckled, it was a dark sound. "You know I can't do that Dean. Sam knows too much. You have three days to drop the kid's case or Sam dies. Choose wisely Dean." The dial tone mocked Dean as he realised he had a bad choice to make and either way, someone was dying.


	3. Chapter 3: the impossible choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been given an ultimatum. Save castiel novak or save his brother. The problem that stands in the way? He already said he'd take the case and he doesnt break contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew life has been crazy eh? Sorry I dont have a computer to type this at. It's all on phone

Dean sat in his car alone with his phone in one hand and the case in the other. He looked back and forth before putting both down. "One way or another, I'm going to save everyone." He said driving off.  
He started looking into the case and keeping a closer eye on sam and met up with charlie. "Hey red. Why didnt you tell me this was happening?" She shrugged and looked guilty. "I didnt know." "Hey, hey. We're the bad guys remember? We cant cry, we can only fight till we win or die." Charlie laughed lightly through the tears and dean pulled her into a hug. "That's my girl." Charlie pulled back and sat down. "What did you need me to check?" Dean sat down and got straight to business. " two things. The stuff happening in novak industries and anything that's keeping an eye on sam. I want every piece of-" dean cut off on account of being shot. "Dean!" Charlie shouted. "I'm okay. They're a shitty shot. Non lethal." Charlie worried at her lip and she hauled him up. "What if they didnt miss dean?" Dean felt his face go pale but he powered through it. "Charlie I need to get to my car and get to Stanford." Charlie shook her head. "You're going to the hospital." Dean glared at her. "Therell be too many questions red. They'll want to know why someone shot at me and they could find everything and everyone. And do me a favor. Keep an eye on the kid for me." Charlie sighed but obliged him. "I'm only doing this because I cant lose my job or blow my cover. Or anyone else's for that matter. Why couldn't you have left this alone?" Dean grinned as he started up his car. "You know me red, I can never leave well enough alone. Now go take care of those guys. I'll get Sam." With that he started the car and drove as fast as he could to Stanford.   
When he got there he was out of breath and losing alot of blood. "That's gonna be a bitch to clean." Dean said climbing out of the impala. He struggled up the stairs to Sam's apartment with his girlfriend and pick locked the handle and crept inside. He was almost silent except for the weakness suddenly showing up and dropping him to the floor just after he closed the door again.  
Somekne came running into the room with a gun in his hand and a flashlight pointed at the body on the floor. "Dean?" Dean turned his head into the glare of the light and smiled "Heya Sammy." Then he blacked out.


End file.
